Todo llega a su final
by Hinatita Mars
Summary: La amistad deberia ser para toda la vida, pero esta puede acabarse tan solo con una palabra o con una accion, y solo quedan los recuerdos, aquellos que nos hicieron felices, que nos hicieron sufrir, y que nos enseñaron muchas cosas, ahora eso es pasado.


Esta pequeña historia la escribimos en conjunto una amiga llamada angie y yo, la inspiracion salio debido a algo que le ocurrio a ella y se nos ocurrio plasmarlo, ella no tiene cuenta ni aqui ni en ningun foro ya que no ve anime ni nada por el estilo.

Esperamos que la historia sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Escribo por diversion, sin fines de lucro

* * *

Todo llega a su final

El pasado es amargo, el simple hecho de recordar sabe a hiel, no es fácil dejar atrás aquello q en algún momento fue realmente importante siempre me pregunte ¿es posible que lo que se atesora un día pueda ser olvidado? Sin duda siempre lo negué, no podía aceptarlo, y cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo, pero justo cuando la verdad te da de lleno en la cara es que te das cuenta que la vida no es color de rosa y que no todo lo que ves llega a ser una realidad. La vida esta llena de ilusiones, de espejismos que nos negamos a ver solo para "evitar" el sufrimiento pero aun así este llega y lo hace llevándose todo a su paso. Es fácil construir recuerdos, solo es necesario vivirlos, pero eso no garantiza q todos sean agradables sin duda alguna estos son los mas difíciles. A mi parecer estos son la base de la confianza, de la amistad y el principio de las relaciones de cualquier índole. Pero la realidad es que es mas fácil destruir que construir, lo que lleva años forjar puede ser acabado en un santiamén como un castillo de arena derribado por una poderosa ola. Una amistad como la nuestra, aunque no fue perfecta pudo ser cuidada por muchos años, jamás imagine que algún día amanecería pensando que ya esos lazos se rompieron, ¡que triste! ¡Con un descuido todo se evaporo! es algo tan extraño y a la vez tan difícil imaginarlo... Las personas de este mundo siempre piensan de la forma mas sencilla, "lo mejor es lo que sucede" ¡oh que lastima! mi mente no puede maquinar de esa forma...Los amigos son hasta el final, duraderos, hasta la muerte de uno o del otro.

Las tristezas se unieron en un momento de ira, transformándose en sentimientos encontrados, aquellos que jamás son esperados... ¿quien llegaría a pensar que después de un largo tiempo todo se derrumbaría? nunca mas pude sentir alegría, siempre te suceden las cosas y eres incapaz de admitir que tu corazón esta en pedacitos...y es que con la ausencia de un solo ser que en tu vida importante fue, no serás la misma persona... Algo en ti faltara podrás decir que jamás falta te hará pero ¿porque no decir la verdad? Es tan fácil asumir que los amigos forman parte de ti, y que todo lo relacionado con ellos llenan tu corazón.

El tiempo no puede volver y los hechos no se pueden cambiar cada quien es responsable de sus actos, ellos marcan a las personas y las convierten en lo que son. Pero sin duda a veces deseo volver atrás para corregir los errores, y para q negarlo para tratar de buscar la razón por la que esta amistad murió, quisiera saber si hice mal, si me equivoque o simplemente si esto debía pasar... Si así fuese desearía poder borrar nuestro encuentro para evitarnos el sufrimiento porque aun con todo el mal yo llegue a apreciarte.

Jeje quizás yo parezca una paradoja por las contradicciones que existen en mi vida pero sin duda alguna aunque lo mejor seria volver el tiempo, no podré negar que tu amistad me hizo feliz. Tal como diría Hamlet "ser o no ser he ahí el dilema" en mi caso seria olvidar o no olvidar, ese es mi dilema, mi gran problema, aun con todo lo sufrido los recuerdos de nuestra amistad están latentes y aunque a veces desearía borrarlos y extinguirlos se que eso es completamente imposible que nada existente en este mundo podrá hacerlo y de cierta forma lo agradezco, porque aunque nuestra amistad llego a su fin debido a tu resolución, tengo agradables recuerdos de momentos muy agradables vividos junto a ti, cosas que aprendí, tanto buenos como malos, porque aun así el caerse no significa que debemos quedarnos allí, nos caemos para levantarnos, de cada error se aprende mucho mas que de una victoria, solo ruego a Dios que en tu camino encuentres grandes cosas que enseñen lo mejor de esta vida, y desde este momento yo le digo adiós a esto, a lo que una vez llegue a llamar amistad.

* * *

Solo pedimos que dejen reviews, asi sean insultos, zapatos, tomates.. etc, cualquier cosa es aceptada.

Nos despedimos Hinatita Mars y Angie


End file.
